Planet Love
by Skitter
Summary: AllenxLenalee drabbles. Read and Review, please! chapter 19 up
1. Bliss

18 May 2008

18 May 2008 …

Gosh, days just go by so fast. Kinda got the inspiration to type the first drabble I've ever typed on by staring at my melted ice-cream. XD… this contains by favorite pairing in dgm, AllenxLenalee…

And once again, dgm is not mine… And again, enjoy, and review.

--

Lenalee stretches out her hands and opens the doors to the flawless life where she is greeted by absolute luxury.

A cosy ambience fills every space of the room. Inviting rays of golden sunlight glisten through the fully-glassed windows, uplifting spirits and illuminating hearts. The boy standing by the slightly-pink window hears her footsteps and turns around.

The gentle sunlight that shone on his pale face reveals his most attractive features: snowy-white hair, a pair of cheerful grayish-blue orbs in his eyes and a red scar running down his left eye to his cheek. Lenalee gazes as him as a smile forms on her face. The boy walks towards her and puts a warm hand on her cheek.

"I'm back, Lenalee." He whispers as she locks them into a tight embrace.

Blissfulness, she felt, to be with the boy she truly loved.

--

Gosh, how did it end that way?! Anyway, I hope its ok… er, sorry if it's too short for you or anything…

I'm totally in need for REVIEWS and WORD PROMPTS.

They will be really appreciated by Skitter!

But FLAMMERS are NOT!

--


	2. Dreams

My second drabble...

Argh, I got stuck thinking what should I type about.

**Dgm is not mine, plus remember to R&R&S.**

--

Sinking into the hammock and feeling the soothing caress of the summer breeze, Lenalee felt exuberant. Under the hypnotic view of the palm trees overhead, she felt herself drift off into sleep when a pair of warm and gentle arms wrapped around her.

Opening an eye, she came face-to-face with the most gorgeous boy she had seen. His white hair tickled her neck as she smiled at him with her sweetest smile. He grinned back and pulled her closer when their lips met.

After a minute, Lenalee pulled away, her face flushed as red as the boy beside her.

"You're my knight in shining armour, Allen-kun." She whispered in his ear as he laughed.

Suddenly, Lenalee thought that her greatest wish had been fulfilled by Allen Walker, the boy of her very own dreams.

--

**This is soooo fluffy that I am surprised I typed it.**

I finished two drabbles in a day- and yet, I have not a single title for my next one.

So, therefore, REVIEWS and WORD PROMPTS are greatly needed.

And FLAMMERS are immediately thrown into the fireplace.

Skitter will update soon- unless you don't R&S!

--


	3. Sad kiss

This time round, this is a so called 'poem' that I was rushing through when my teacher was crapping about some

This time round, this is a so called 'poem' that I was rushing through when my teacher was crapping about some… things.

I think its plain weird, plus I have absolutely no inspiration now cos I had a field trip ytd, plus the sports exam 2 days ago is practically exhausting my mind even now for no reason.

Well, hope someone DOES like this chapter… The next chapter I will be using one of the reviewer's idea!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pain and coldness was what she felt,

Then came along sadness, fear and sleepiness

Bleeding wounds covered her body,

Oozing red blood and soaking her clothes.

Eyelids drooping, her arms and legs numb with pain,

She cringed.

Her mind was blank, all blank.

Her vision went out of focus, everything went grayish-black

The cool wet grass just below her

Poked her hard, suddenly stiff and sharp, just like pins.

She tries to struggle to sit up,

But her legs were too exhausted, too painful

She lies back, letting out a sigh,

A sigh of defeat, so tired and exhausted

Knowing that she would remain undiscovered

And perish in the woods, so pain and bitter

Oblivious to everyone searching for her

Since reality was upon her,

So she let go, closing her eyes,

And feeling salty tears pour down her eyes

Then, suddenly, yells and screams of her name were heard.

She opens her eyes wearily,

To see Allen Walker, beside her,

Grabbing her shoulders, and shaking her.

She only smiled when she saw his face,

Her long black hair flowing in the bitter-cold wind

And then, she did what she had always yearned for

She bent forward, supported by his strong arms,

And she kissed him on the lips.

She then leaned back, satisfied,

And her hands lost their usual mighty strength

She closed her eyes for the last time,

And said her last goodbye.

Perhaps… perhaps that was fate.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Yaya, this was crappy and I had no intention of making it rhyme… and I had no idea what happened in the end, cos my mind is now officially blank.

Reviews are welcomed. For this chapter I allow critism… if you really have a grudge against this.

-Skiiiter


	4. Away

Oops. I totally forgot that I had this Planet Love fic.

Updating and using the word prompt 'Away' by lohxinkai272 who is now currently in KL. Thanks loads to those who reviewed.

It got me real sad thinking of the disasters in Myanmar and Sichuan… so I'm trying my best not to type sad drabbles.

--

You know those signs that are hung at shop's windows, reading either 'OPEN' or 'CLOSED'? Lenalee hated those the most.

It often reminded her of her childhood, when she always looked in her favorite shop to buy a gift for her brother but always disappointed her that it was closed.

She thought it would never open, and lost hope. Till now, she still detests it. She hates walking through corridors in the Black Order, seeing signs hung on door knobs, reading 'AWAY'.

Lenalee now stopped in front of Allen Walker's door. As usual, the same sign was hung on it, still reading 'AWAY'. How she lusted it to turn into an 'IN'. She missed Allen so much, she felt that she just wanted to break down and cry.

As she scanned through the doors, she found out that all the signs hung on the door knobs were all 'AWAY' and felt a tear slide down her cheek. She was all alone in her very own world, without any friends, relatives and family.

'_Come back, mina-san… come back…'_

She whispered as more tears fell and absorbed into the ground. Suddenly, a pair of warm arms picked her up.

"We're back, Lenalee." Allen's voice came from behind her. Spinning around, she gasped. All her friends plus her brother were behind her, smiling, even Kanda who just cracked a smile that just evaporated in a second.

"We're IN, Lenalee!" the crowd shouted.

Lenalee sobbed. Only this time, it was tears of joy, happiness and relief. They had all came back, safe and sound. Wrapping her arms around Allen, she inhaled in the scent of his coat and let all her worries disappear. Feeling Allen hold her in his strong hands, and hearing the whisper of her friends, she smiled blissfully.

This time, Komui didn't object!

--

Hope someone out there likes this… More word prompts plus reviews, excluding flammers, are lusted by Skitter. sorry if this is too short or anything.

_Mina-san means everyone._

_Loving you was a pleasure, yet a torture._

-Skitter


	5. Emotions

5 MORE DAYS TO KANDA YUU'S BIRTHDAY!

Lol… Oh yes, since i already have this poem in my computer, I decided to upload it 1st before 'Secrets'. This is called 'Emotions', and is originated from the lyrics of my favorite Japanese song from Ayumi Hamasaki. I edited a quite a _few _words…

This 'poem' is dedicated by Allen to Lenalee; anyway cos I'm sorta sick writing drabbles in Lenalee's POV. And in this so-called poem, Lenalee has… well, died. T.T sorry!

Enough of my rambling… let's start on with 'Emotions'!

--

The remaining scars of the long forgotten past,

As I walk along I feel them start to ache again

I will not reveal, so my weakness I all conceal

As upon my mask, I fake a smile.

Well, even though I'm older now,

I am still the same child,

How can I hide the cowardice that still haunts in me even now.

And only to pretend to be strong,

That is all I've learnt how.

Those emotions sweep me off my feet

They overflow in me

If my path had never led to yours

And made me fall in love with you

I would never have to know this pain that now has been locked within me.

For the first time,

I've come to realise.

That the wounds of the days before, they never truly heal

They left scars, so painful, so bitter.

I feel like breaking down,

Like a broken doll

So empty, so fearful, I await for war to come

At the same time

I'm swept away in my own pain

My pain I feel inside, losing you

That's a word of what I'm feeling inside.

Left without my love, I can't set my feelings free.

'_I can't live without you, Lenalee.'_

_-Allen Walker-_

--

Completed… I cried when I first listened to the song, actually. It was really sad…

My poems just suck, according to my sister, haha. Thanks a ton to those who reviewed and read.

More word prompts & reviews are lusted, anyway.

-Skitter.


	6. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman

Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman.

EMoGurlzz, xk lets me use it…

Chapter 6: 'Secret'. Contributed by addzena.

Next chapter will be 'Hug'.

--

IN LENALEE'S ROOM:

'_I don't know why,_

_But I want you by my side forever._

_Wishing upon a star,_

_I wish you would survive._

_Seeing that girl kiss you,_

_Anger boiled in me_

_But I held my breath_

_Unwilling to let my secret be revealed._

_I don't know why_

_I feel so afraid, so hurt, so pain, suffering because of that single secret._

_That girl who had her arms around you, which made my insides churn_

_Innocent, I did not even realise,_

_That feeling called love_

_The arrow that shot me by Cupid_

_Why did I keep it a secret, compressed inside my heart?_

_Was I afraid, or was it not fated at all?'_

Lenalee closed her journal, and shut her eyelids, exhausted.

IN ALLEN'S ROOM:

'_The girl that had long hair and clear violet eyes_

_Often asks me what was my secret, deep inside my mind._

_I would just smile, and say I had none._

_But yet inside, my secret is written all over my heart,_

_Yet I can't bring myself to confess though I felt ready._

_One time, when that girl kissed me,_

_I saw her eyes flicker, furious, angry and jealous._

_It lasted for a second, before it went back to normal._

_Was I seeing things?_

_But I saw her grit her teeth through the painful session_

_Although her eyes showed nothing,_

_Pain still flows in me when I look at her,_

_Innocent, I did not even realise_

_That feeling called love_

_The arrow that shot me by Cupid_

_Why did I keep it a secret, compressed inside my heart?_

_Was I afraid, or was it not fated at all?'_

Allen closed his journal, and shut his eyelids, exhausted.

'_Was it not fated at all?' _Both Lenalee and Allen thought at the same time, yet different rooms. Although they tried to believe in it, they just wouldn't accept the 'truth'.

'_I will confess,' _they both thought as sleepiness lured them into the peaceful night. _'I won't give up.'_

--

YES. Chapter 6 up! Reviews, people. NOT FLAMES.


	7. Hugs

This is 'Hugs'… Not owning dgrayman.

**Kanda: Tomorrow is my beloved birthday, please, everyone, celebrate it for me!**

--

Lenalee winced as she sent another blow to her pillow. It had been her fourth hug this week excluding her brother's hugs, thanks to Komui's favorite event of the year, called the 'Hug Season'.

On Monday, she got hugged by Lavi, who just did it freely in front of Allen, who sweat-dropped.

On Tuesday, she got hugged by Bak, who got a serious case of hives before hugging her, and Allen, again saw it, wincing.

On Wednesday, Chaoji finally was forced by Lavi to hug Lenalee, and he did it because the Bookman had threatened to tell Lenalee that he had a crush on her, which was completely false. That, too, was witnessed by Allen, who grimaced, to the alarm of Lenalee.

On Thursday, she was hugged by Kanda, who unwillingly did it but Lavi had apparently forced him to do it or he would ask Jeryy to throw all his supplies of soba away. Again, Allen who was in the library too, saw it, and his expression was weird.

On all the days, Komui had practically showered Lenalee with hugs but got either kicked by his beloved sister or knocked out by Lenalee or Reever.

Today was Friday, and Lenalee wondered if anyone else was going to go up to her and hug her again. Secretly, she wanted Allen to hug her, and wanted to stay in his strong arms forever. Someone knocked at the door.

Lenalee sighed as she got up. Opening the door, she realized that Allen was outside, drenched in water. Then, Lenalee found out that it had been pouring outside, and Allen wanted to lend a clean towel from her since the rest had went out to do something and his towels were all dirtied.

Withdrawing the towel from her drawer, Lenalee helped Allen to dry himself and soon, he was dry. "Thanks, Lenalee." Allen smiled at her as she smiled back, suddenly realizing that Allen's arms were around her. Before she knew it, he pulled her forward into a tight embrace, warm and nice.

Lenalee put her arms around his neck and sighed blissfully.

"Thanks for making this Hug Season so enjoyable, Allen-kun…" she whispered into his ear as they heard an eruption.

"LENALEE! ARE YOU DATING THIS HORRIBLE BOY?! HOW COULD YOU!?" It was Komui having broken open the door, and he had with him Komurin 3. On his head was two devil's horns. A dark aura surrounded him.

"Run!!"

--

Ah, done. Reviews, please.

-skitter


	8. Love Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dgrayman…**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! **

--

Lenalee cracked her fingers as she stretched them and let out a sigh. She was curled up in the comfortable, familiar library, reading a love novel.

The book was about this boy who always tried to save everyone from dangers and risks. He was so kind that everyone liked him. Yet, however how many lives he saved, he never asked for favors. He was whom everyone counted on, whom that kept the village safe and sound against creatures. Yet, he always blamed it on himself whenever he failed to protect someone.

He slashed himself with knifes and anything sharp within his sight. He loved nobody, not even himself. His wounds were not treated or bandaged, just left to bleed so painfully. The scars still remain, so vivid and clear.

Lenalee looked up from her book, startled by a couple of heavy footsteps behind her. As she looked back, she saw Allen, smiling down at her, carrying a couple of books.

Greeting her with his usual 'Hi', he settled down beside her on the red sofa.

Lenalee smiled back and allowed herself once again to be absorbed into the book. The boy in this particular book bottled all kinds of pain within him. He never let it out until he met this girl, who touched him greatly. She treated him well, bandaging his wounds and singing to him every night. Soon, he became to love her alot.

Allen, beside Lenalee flipped a new page of his book, and a scent of new, crisp pages wafted out. Lenalee broke away from the story, gazing at the boy who was engrossed in his book.

Then, she realized that Allen was very much like the boy in her book. He took all kinds of damage for his friends, no matter how painful it was. He only knew how to smile when he was in pain, and look at her, saying "How are you feeling?"

Then, she finished the thick novel in her hands and leaned back, sighing. The ending was quite a happy one, when the girl made the boy promise that he would continue loving himself, her and the people before they embraced.

Allen closed his novel too. Glancing at the book he had in his hands, Lenalee just gaped. It was the same as hers! It was too much of a coincidence, why had he just went and chose the same book as hers out of the 120,000,000,000 books in the library?

Lenalee took in a deep breath and mustered up her courage. She needed to let him know how she felt. She was suffocating, keeping the secret within her for so long. "You know, Allen-kun, you are really like the boy in this book. You pressure yourself too much saving lives that you don't even realize that around you, there's loads of people who care and love you so much."

Allen blinked, surprised by Lenalee's sudden outburst. The more she stared at the boy, the more pain she felt inside her, and suddenly her vision blurred.

"Love me, Allen-kun. Love me." She whispered as she let her head fall onto his comforting shoulder, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"I love you… Lenalee…" Allen's voice replied softly as a warm hand was put over her shoulder while the other stroked her hair.

_Aiishiteru…_

--

Zzz… I nearly dozed off on my keyboard, pressing all those letters…

Hope somebody likes this…Reviews but no flames…

- Skitter


	9. Concentration

Hey, I'm back

Hey, I'm back… This chapter is called… yup, 'Concentration'.

Disclaim what I don't own.

--

The flickering light of the study table's lamp made Allen more tired and sleepy. It was only 9 o' clock, and he was already dozing off. His white bangs flopped in front of his face, covering his eyes as he closed his eyelids…

"Oi, moyashi baka, stay awake!" Kanda's voice was heard above him as the door banged shut.

Allen was in the library, burning the last minute oil for the history test Bookman had planned to give the day after. Lavi and the rest had no worries at all, while Miranda, Lenalee, Kanda and he spent the whole day at the library, browsing through books and jotting down notes. Now that Kanda had left the dreadful room, it only left Miranda who was busy fretting about her 'stupidness'.

Lenalee was busy looking through shelves for books that she and Allen could study together. When she returned back to the table where she left Allen at, she found a sleeping boy.

"Allen-kun, wake up!" she nudged him, and he sat up with a start, blushing. After she put down the books, she shared with Allen all her notes and revised more, Lenalee decided that she was ready for the test and needed a good night's sleep. Allen meanwhile was trying to stay awake, tonnes and hundreds of plates piled high in front of him.

Before she left, Lenalee sighed and bent down, so that her face was a few centimeters from the boy's pale face. His eyes widened for a second, startled. "Well, I guess I'd have to do this, if you're really that tired to study…"

She hesitated for a second, but it was the only choice, plus she had always liked Allen. Leaning forward, she planted a short kiss on his lips, noticing its effects. Allen had turned tomato-red, and his eyes were wide open now. Smiling slightly, she waved at Miranda and closed the door. He was wide awake now, and he felt highly exuberant.

The next morning after the test, Bookman announced the marks.

"This time round, we have more passes than fails. Tied to 100 marks are Lenalee, Allen and Lavi and Kanda and Daisya scored 99. Good for you, Allen."

Lenalee glanced at Allen, who immediately turned to look at her. A light blush went up their necks as they smiled shyly at each other, and Lavi couldn't guess what had happened, let alone Komui.

--

I finally finished this, and I'm going to take a huge, big break now. Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Reviews needed

But NO flames

-Skitter


	10. Left Behind

Disclaim what I don't own, thanks for the reviews; I've been rather busy, sorry for late update

Disclaim what I don't own, thanks for the reviews; I've been rather busy, sorry for late update.

--

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Drip._

Raindrops as big as bullets rained down from the overcast clouds. Not a single ray of sunlight shone through the puffy, black clouds. Lenalee felt depressed. Blood poured down her hands and onto her desk as the penknife sank through her flesh, easily and smoothly.

Scabs had started to cover those old wounds, but scars lay under them, as no one can stop it from appearing. More rain showered down from the heavens as the table was stained more with blood. Laughing bitterly, she remembered Allen Walker's line: "Be positive, never look back". Being positive? Ha. As if she could, now.

Nothing mattered to her now. All her true and best friends had gone. No one had waited for her. All of them, had distinguished like flames by water. She was left behind, so lonely and sad. She had no one to talk to, not even her brother who was in the hospital herself. Lenalee wondered if she had gone mentally unsound or she was undergoing stress.

As the bloodied knife was prepared to slice lightly into her hand again, something struck her. Allen had said something before he left.

'_We'll always be with you, Lenalee, forever, even if we disappear. Do not give up, continue living.'_ He had said.

Allen had knew that something horrible like what had happened would occur. So, of all the phrases, he just had to say that particular one out. Lenalee rested the penknife on her table and flopped onto her bed. Blood drenched the sheets but she didn't care. She needed and longed for a long, rest. But before she closed her eyes, she could swear that she saw Allen beside her, smiling gently, caressing her cheek with his hand.

'_Keep living, Lenalee…'_ Allen said as he leaned forward and planted a small but long kiss on her lips, and vanished, leaving only glittery stardust. But this time round, Lenalee felt happy as she closed her eyelids to rest.

--

Ok, I've finished this drabble. Continue reviewing, please? xD

-Skitter.


	11. Swings

Chapter 11 called "Swings".

I'm sorta confused whether I should continue drabbles or stop it… Cos I had some plans that I would stop this collection at chapter 15… Ah, yes, I got another writer's block, so don't blame me if this drabble sucks! Oh yes, and if someone out there has the name Alena in their fanfic, I didn't copy it, but I couldn't think of a name with Allen and Lenalee in it, so I just had to use it, remember I have a writer's block at this moment? No hard feelings, ok? :(

--

Lenalee glanced around the park, and let the breeze blow her bangs away from her eye as she entered. Children were playing at the slide, with big and happy grins imprinted on their faces. Smiling at their overjoyed looks, Lenalee walked on, her Dark Boots clicking at each step she took.

Staring at the swing that hung from the pole above her, she let memories of the many years ago flood into her mind once again…

_6 year old Lenalee stumbled into the park all alone, lost and afraid. The bitter winter breeze blew at her face, and she spluttered. Shivering, she settled herself on the swing, and felt so alone, with no one willing to play with her…_

"_Can… can I play with you?" A soft voice came from behind her. Lenalee spun around to come face-to-face with a young boy with the most sparkling gray eyes she had ever seen and white hair. "Sure!" she smiled back as he gave her a gentle push on her back. That day was the only day she felt so happy on the swing…_

Lenalee jerked back to reality as a sakura flower dropped down on her lap. She picked it up and admired at as fresh, crisp footsteps echoed behind her.

The person laughed a little. "Wanna play, Lenalee?" he said. Lenalee turned around, to see Allen Walker behind her. A smile crept at the corners of her mouth as Allen wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around him, inhaling his Allen-like smell.

"Very funny, Allen-kun…" Lenalee laughed as a girl, around 5 years old ran forward. "Mommy, Daddy, can you play with me?" she pouted, her teal hair flowing out in the wind and her gray eyes filled with hope.

"Sure, Alena…" Allen smiled as he picked the little girl up and twirled her around. Lenalee giggled as she watched. Sometimes, life could feel so good with Allen, she thought.

--

Once again, sorry for using Alena, to those who have her in your fics. Reviews, not flames...

-Skitter


	12. Kitten

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman… Gosh, I totally forgot to add the disclaimer last chapter… man…**

**Hope someone likes this chapter...**

--

Allen gazed down at the little stray kitten, its fur a lovely shade of teal. He picked the shivering fur ball that he had just found near to the alley towards the hill that led to Black Order. It was the size of his palm. As the kitten turned its face towards Allen, he caught a glimpse of its bright violet eyes and its small, pink tongue. Fighting the urge to smile as the kitten nipped at his fingers, he cupped it between his hands and its face popped out between the gap. Feeling the warmth that radiated from the kitten in his palm, Allen stroked it slightly with his thumb and set off back to Black Order.

"Oi, Allen! You wanna go training today?" Lavi yelled as he spotted Allen climbing up the stairs to his room. "Nah," Allen replied softly, slightly muffled. "I'm too tired."

Lavi sighed as he watched the white-headed Exorcist disappear, when Kanda glared at him. "That Moyashi is damn frickin' idiotic. He just can't forget _her_." Lavi nodded, agreeing. "He's weird, ya know. It has been almost a month since Lenalee's death and even Komui has taken control over himself. Yet he just refuses to forget her." The Bookman felt a tear trickle down his cheek. "I sorta miss her, doncha?"

"Sort of…" Kanda grudgingly replied softly as he, too, felt a wave of sadness overwhelm him.

Allen let the fur ball down onto his desk and watched as the kitten tackle at the piece of eraser nearby. Scooping it up again, he gazed into its clear violet eyes as memories flooded back to him.

"_Allen-kun…" Lenalee Lee whispered, her eyelids struggling to stay open. Allen could only cry and hold her in his arms, nothing else. "I love you…" she said again, as tears coursed down her bloodied cheeks. "Don't… don't grieve over me…" she said her last words, and closed her eyes for the last time as Allen let out an ear-splitting howl…_

Allen jerked up as he felt the kitten nuzzling his hand. The pink ribbon around its neck fell off onto the table. Staring down it it, he smiled.

"I shall name you Lenalee, then," he said as the kitten nodded its tiny head, as if it was agreeing.

--

HAHA… It's up to you to think if the kitten is just an ordinary kitten or it's Lenalee that had reincarnated or smth… lol. Reviews please!

-Skitter


	13. Ice cream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dgrayman.**

**Sorry for my late update! My exams are coming, and I need to study, study and STUDY. Thanks to all reviewers and readers.**

**This is Lenalee's POV.**

**--**

"Lenalee-san, it has been almost a month since you and Allen started dating," Lavi said innocently, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "But, why haven't you two say 'I love you' to each other?"

I nearly choked on my mouthful of food. "What are you talking about, Lavi?" My face was burning; I expected it to be as red as a tomato. I glanced at Allen-kun who was beside me. His face was red, too.

"Oh, shut up, Lavi." Allen stuttered. "Che," came Kanda's disapproving statement of the day. Seeing that tension had built up, Lavi decided to change the topic.

"Ah! I heard from Reever that we have time off today! We'll go shoppin-" Lavi was cut off by Kanda pointing the sharp end of Mugen at his neck. "Baka Usagi, I'm not going."

Kanda refused to give in to Lavi's begging. So, in the end, I, Allen and Lavi decided to go to town without Kanda, oblivious to my brother as he was snoozing, again. When we reached to the jostling streets, Lavi wandered off, leaving me and Allen alone, once again. Allen reached for my cold hand, and I smiled at him. One day, I hope that I'd be brave enough to kiss him and say the 3 words I've been longing to say since ages ago but just can't bring myself to say it…

"Lenalee, wait for me here." Allen's voice jerked me out of my daydream and he walked away, towards the ice-cream truck nearby. He returned with two cones, each with a yellowish-white ball of cream on it. Handing me one, I thanked him and he smiled back.

I took a lick of the chilling ice-cream and said out loud, "I love ice-cream!" Allen stared at me, a little smile playing on his lips. I blushed instantly, realizing how childish I had acted. He leaned forward, so that his nose was touching mine. A pink blush had spread up his neck. Gently, he pressed his lips onto mine, and I nearly fainted. A few seconds of bliss later, he pulled away and grinned.

"Let's pretend that I'm named 'Ice-cream', ok?"

I smiled back, understanding what he meant. As he took my hand, I forgot my troubles and sighed.

'_I love you, Ice-cream...'_

**--**

**Woah, this is truly a long drabble. I got the idea from a Korean drama… if it does sound familiar as a fic, its just a coincidence that i got the same idea. Really..**

** Hope you liked it!**

**-Skitter**


	14. Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Dgrayman.

Ah, thanks to all those who reviewed and read and favourited my collection of drabbles! I really appreciate your comments. I'm back to sad drabbles for a while… I'm more adjusted to writing sad ones, haha.

--

Her senses were destroyed, her heart was all shattered.

What all was left in her

Was the sound of his name

The lively chirping of the birds outside

Sounded like sad whispers of sorrows to her.

She only wished

He was still alive…

To hug her, to whisper sweet phrases to her

To stay by her, to sing soft and lovely lullabies to her

But it was all over.

She would not, and will not ever hear his voice, and listen to his clear voice.

A foolish thought came to her

She _could _be with him again

A silly and insane smile spread on her chapped and bleeding lips

As long as he was by her, she was contented,

Regardless whether she was alive… or dead.

She didn't care anymore.

Reaching out to her penknife on the table

She took out its blade

And prepared to slash it across her wrist

When she heard a dull, yet cheerful voice.

'Don't give up life for me, Lenalee.' His voice echoed from the skies.

Tired, she dropped to her bed, and closed her eyes.

Although Allen would never let her die because of him,

And although he was dead

He was still in Lenalee's heart,

In a form of a blazing, never-dying star that represented love

That would never, ever die out.

--

DONE! Seems familiar, cos I took the idea from my other drabble, lol. I really have a writer's block now… oh yes, and more suggestions for word prompts, please!

-Skitter


	15. Break up?

Drabble: Breakup-not

I know this drabble sounds weird, but…

Anyway, sorry for late updates, as this **HUGE** leaving school exam is happening soon. Plus, I'm still upset over the sudden 'last episode' of dgrayman.

I do not own dgrayman.

--

Lenalee still smiled at Allen whenever they walked past each other in the Black Order. It had been several months now, since the giant Breakup happened between them. It hurt, even now, to Lenalee, when she reminisced back to the past.

Lenalee wasn't the only one to feel hurt, Allen had felt it too. In the several months, they had learnt to understand each other more, yet, they felt far apart. The absence of Allen in Lenalee's heart made it painful to bear, and fonder to him, at the same time.

Flashback:

"_You only care about others! You don't care about yourself!" Lenalee cried as Allen took another attack from the Akuma for her. _

"_We'll talk later." Allen hissed back rudely, as he shielded another attack before destroying the Akuma. Lenalee had tears in her eyes. "We're supposed to do everything together! I don't want you to suffer so much!"_

"_I'm not suffering." Allen shouted back. Then, Lenalee slapped him across his face for the second time in his life. "Aren't we friends?!" she screamed back. "Why?"_

End of flashback.

Lenalee sighed sadly. Right after the battle, they had broken up. They simply weren't meant to be with each other. But ever since that incident, Allen seemed to have matured a lot, and he had even taken Lenalee's advice.

"Lenalee!" Allen's voice jerked her from her thoughts. His face was red. "Wanna go to town today?" Lenalee quickly agreed, before he changed his mind.

As soon as they stepped into town, another group of Akuma appeared again. This time, Allen only took off, not even shielding her away from them. Lenalee felt free and light as they destroyed the Akuma together in a swift move. She caught his eye, and they flushed red when they touched the ground.

"I took your advice." Allen blushed. Lenalee felt her eyes brimming with tears all of a sudden.

She laid a hand on his shoulder, and smiled shakily. "I'm glad." Then, Allen pulled her to him swiftly.

"I've missed you, Lenalee," He whispered. "I'm sorry."

Lenalee simply smiled back, touched. "I've forgiven you. You've changed, Allen."

Then, their lips met in a kiss, one that swore love, love that would last for an eternity.

--

TT it has been sooo long ever since I typed that I got rusty…

Reviews, yeah?

-Skitter


	16. If

Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman.

Ok, I'm back to sad drabbles once again… and thx 2 those who reviewed. Plus, I've taken note of yr suggestion/complain, AllenxLenalee fan. ;)

--

_If I hadn't met you_

_If I didn't seen you_

_If I hadn't noticed you_

_If I hadn't felt you_

_I would never ever have to feel this pain._

_If you hadn't treated me with such gentleness_

_If you hadn't held my hand_

_If you hadn't gave me such sad memories_

_I would still be free_

_Why must you charm me?_

_Why must you enchant me with your bright gray eyes?_

_If you hadn't done that_

_I would never ever cried this much_

_Unbeknownst to you_

_When you smiled and joked_

_The real me inside_

_Is crying, crying so much from the bitterness, the fear…_

_That you caused me to feel._

_And then you just faded away_

_Disappeared into thin air_

_I never got to see you again_

_You just came and went, when I needed you most_

_How can I smile, with the tears in my eyes?_

_The jubilant summer cannot last without dew or rain_

_Just like how I can't survive without you_

'Allen-kun, even though you're gone," Lenalee thought. 'You will always be in my heart, as my one and only love for the rest of my cursed life.'

And then, more tears poured down, trickling down her face, and dripping on the crumpled pages of the old diary, smudging the black ink, and Lenalee knew, that one faithful day, she would not be able to see those words anymore.

And all in its place is dreadful yet blissful memories of the cursed, unforgettable past.

When Allen was still alive.

--

Done!

How was it?

The next drabble will come tomorrow. Using one of sapphireracoongal's suggestion!

Meanwhile, review, minna! ;)

-skitter


	17. Shell

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman.**

**Thx to those who read and reviewed… sorry, but i will use the reviewer's suggestion next chapter, cos i suddenly found this old drabble tucked at the back of my documents. sorry! **

--

_The waves crashed against the shore of the beach, as salty sea breeze blew harshly against 8 year old Lenalee's face. No one wanted to play with her. She was someone no one thought was normal. Someone who was born to be either killed or tortured._

_She was an Exorcist, after all. _

"_Ano… can I sit here?" a soft, and gentle voice jerked her up from her endless daydream. She spun around to see a young boy bending over, staring into her eyes nervously. They reflected hers. Pain, hurt and misery radiated from them. "H-hai." She nodded._

_The boy settled himself on the end, and they started talking, about how life was unfair and unjustified. Yeah, some people thought that 8 year olds just knew how to babble utter rubbish, but these two children were special. They were born to be fighters. Fighters that were against the Millennium Earl, Exorcists._

_After an hour, the boy scuffled around, in search for something in the sand. Then, he pulled something out._

"_This is for you." He said shyly. It was a sea shell. Lenalee took it, and smiled. Placing it beside her ear, she heard the soothing sound of the waves of the vast seas. He smiled at her amazement. _

"_Sayonara." The boy said, walking away. Lenalee looked up, frantic for a moment. "What's your name?" she yelled. "Thanks!"_

"_My name is Allen Walker!" he yelled back, the red streak on his cheek barely visible, from the distance. "Yours?"_

"_Lenalee!"_

"_We'll meet again!" Allen smiled sweetly back, before disappearinginto the crowd. Lenalee stared at the shell, blushing. "Allen Walker…" she whispered wistfully, wondering why the name sounded so much like a hero's name to her._

**10 years later…**

Lenalee smiled at the fond memories. They were so small at that time. Staring down at the most precious thing in her life, besides her innocence, she sighed blissfully.

Allen entered the room and walked over to her, wrapping his arms round her waist. "What're you looking at?" he asked, after hearing her laugh.

"Hubby, remember this?" Lenalee showed Allen the cream colored shell. His eyes lit up. "You… you still keep it?" he asked incredulously. She nodded, breathing in his Allen-like smell lingering on his jacket.

Allen laughed. "I guess fate between us started out at that moment…"

Lenalee couldn't agree more.

--

**End**

**-Skitter**


	18. Forgotten

**Chapter 18: Forgotten (omg another angst D8)**

--

A half moon faded from her sight,

The source of hope gradually dissolving into nothing

His face eventually goes forgotten;

The trademark grin he always had along with it

No one could feel the pulse of crimson blood in her veins

The vacant eyes of hers haunting

His absence, she was oblivious to it.

Probably it had been too long since the separation

Ten years isn't a very short period of time

She doesn't know if he's already dead or still walking on

To the summit they managed to reach, the sunlight illuminated before them

She wonders sometimes, what was the emptiness she always felt?

Perhaps she would never rediscover it, maybe she would.

Ten years; enough to chip away the remains of memories one holds

Enough to fade one's agony and take away one's happiness

But… his voice, she has forgotten

His blue-gray eyes; she has failed to recall countless times

She had been hurled into rock in battle, her head slamming into the hardness of it

The rock broke into pieces and her memories spilled like how blood streams from a wound

She remembers nothing while her brother drowns in salty tears

She herself drowns in perpetual darkness, wandering like a lifeless soul

It was like an endless monsoon, she runs and runs but there's no end.

Then, one day, the doors of the Order swung open

He walks in with a stride of pride, the sense of happiness to be home

People rush to see him, rejoice along with him over the defeated enemy

They stop in their tracks, looking past his shoulder in horror

A woman who stands beside him smiles

Petite and delicate, she is his proud _fiancée_.

Lenalee smiles within the crowd, and tilts her head to the brother she has forgotten and recalled.

"Who is this, Nii-san?"

She asks in wonder, her eyes innocent and sinless.

Komui's eyes fill with sorrow and pain.

She turns her head to the male who has just returned and extends a hand. "Nice to meet you," she grins.

Recognition refuses to resurface but instead sink deeper

She will forever not remember this particular human before her.

The fiancée looks in disgust at her; for Lenalee was many times prettier than herself.

However, Allen Walker stares in utmost horror at what his ex-girlfriend had become.

_HE HAD FORGOTTEN._

--

**A/N:**

**Sorry this chapter took so bloody long… (Disclaimer: I do not own DGM)**

**Back to this couple while I plan on Penetrable. Really, I forgot how this pairing is so fluffy and nice =3=… Oh yes, and this chapter isn't really AllenxLenalee-ish, right? Oh well, I can't help it. **

**Review, please! (and I promise, I will update soon -.-)**

**-Skitter**


	19. Photo

**Chapter Nineteen: Photo**

--

Lenalee shifted through the piles of photographs that she had kept hidden within the back of her drawer. Smiling as she gazed at the carefully arranged photographs she had arranged according to the dates, she went on to inspecting the scenario of the pictures she had taken with the camera Allen had bought her for Christmas on the first year they met.

After the 25th day of December, she had diligently used the camera to take pictures of birds, flowers, people and stuff that nobody bothered to look twice at. Lenalee had developed all of them throughout the two years, and accumulated them for keepsake.

Her eyes narrowed at the first picture. It seemed to be Christmas; mistletoes were hung everywhere everyone wore smiles on their lips. Allen smiled up from the picture, his arm draped over Lavi's shoulder. Kanda was having a pissed-off aura around him. Lenalee chuckled. It was all the same.

She moved onto the next picture and scrutinized it. From what she inferred from the background, it was summer. Probably after one of their missions, 'cos Allen's face had slight scratches on it and Kanda was missing. Lavi was rolling his eyes at Allen's pained grin, but his own lips were curved up in a cheeky smile. The next picture featured Allen, Johnny and Komui.

Everyone looked so happy, Lenalee thought wistfully. Now, the people in the Black Order were mopping around, grieving over the death anniversary of the Exorcists and Finders who had died in the fight. Looking at the graves and the flowers made her feel nauseous. Lenalee looked at the third picture and saw a flock of pigeons desperately flapping their wings to take off to the sunset. A gloved hand was waving next to the pigeons, but the camera didn't capture the face of the person.

But Lenalee knew it was Allen's. As she flipped through the pictures, she came to realize that ALL the pictures she had taken had him in it. Regardless of spring or winter or the bandages on him, he'd always be there, smiling happily for the camera. For _her._

Lenalee peered out of her window and spotted Allen walking across the patch of grass towards town. Timcanpy hovered around him, seeming bigger and fatter than usual. "Hey, Allen-kun?" she shouted as she activated her Dark Boots and jumped down from her room's window, landing lightly behind him. He turned to and smiled that trademark smile of his. Her heart fluttered as his lovely eyes twinkled at her.

"Could you take a picture with me?"

The picture, she'd never loose it. As Allen's arm pulled her in and they grinned for the camera Lenalee held above with her left hand, Lenalee realized that when she put together the pictures she had taken over the years, she saw a face that shone out so brightly, like the flash that was given out when the yellow button of that camera was pressed.

_Allen Walker._

_--_

**A/N:**

**Whee, its not an angst this time! Thanks to all the reviewers who continued to review although I put this thing on hiatus for like 10 months? You guys rock. And the story alerters, etc. too.**

**Review, please! 8D**

**-Skitter**


End file.
